


To Win (A Race)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: To Capture A Drowning Heart [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magnus is a little full of himself, Romantic Fluff, Siren!Alec, Siren!Magnus, Sirens, but Alec's willing to humor him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has learned how to use his tail properly and is determined to win against his lover. The rewards make the intended victory all the sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win (A Race)

Magnus cut through the water, tail working strongly as he carved a path through his home, the stroke of the ocean against his caramel skin welcome. His scales flashed brilliance under the sun, but in the darker waters he blended in, a flash of black and purples.

It had taken some used to, working a tail, not to mention building up muscle in order to use it correctly, but it was like learning how to ride a horse, or to manage a boat. Practice and repetition won out in the end, and now he was as good as Alec _(if not better by the way the other male was falling behind)._

"Come on, slow poke!" Magnus called, smirking tauntingly over his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're giving up?"

Alec rolled his eyes, moving to swim by his lover's hip, fins brushing against the other siren's much showier ones. "Not on your life," he retorted. "If I let you win I doubt your ego will be small enough to fit in the ocean anymore."

Magnus huffed, bumping his hip into the smaller male's. "Are you saying you've let me win before?" He scowled, eyes narrowing at sheepish blue. "Why?"

"You were still getting the hang of things, I didn't want you to get discouraged." Alec blushed, biting his lip.

"And now?" Magnus challenged, beginning to speed up as he cut through water.

"Now I think you're perfectly capable of an actual race," he smiled slowly, running his eyes down over his lover's fins. "And," Alec continued. "if you win I'll bring you to a place where you can find some treasures of your own."

Magnus beamed, eyes brightening with determination as he traced his fingers over the gold bracelet wound around his wrist. It was made of the finest of metals and looked almost like lace with its intricate knot work and weavings, small red gems inlaid in the design--a gift from his lover. It still remained to be the only treasure the siren had as of yet, and he was eager to see what else could be found and made into such beauty. "Bring it, fish belly!" he called, the sound of his laughter bubbling up and out of his chest as he left Alec behind.

Blue eyes rolled, a look of exasperated affection fixing itself on the smaller siren's face as he took off after his lover. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Magnus' cheerful "Never going to happen!" only spurred him on faster.


End file.
